


Joker Nets a Rare

by cathedralvelvet



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth
Genre: Bunny Girl, F/M, Netorare, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralvelvet/pseuds/cathedralvelvet
Summary: When Joker stumbles into a relationship with Elizabeth, another Wild Card's Velvet Room attendant, he soon finds himself not just with a girlfriend, but one eager to push him into a gauntlet of sexual displays and so-wrong seductions that might just end with him all but running the Velvet Room.(Chapter One:  Elizabeth)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Elizabeth
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned anonymously.

In a way, it was fitting that defeating Kamoshida — or at least, a monster disguised as him — would give out such an uncomfortable reward. Akira took one look at the results of Theodore’s latest popcorn machine-slash-forge work and immediately glanced at the members of his team arrayed behind him.

Ryuji looked the way he had when he, Akira, and Mishima had been waiting for “Becky” to arrive: excited and nervous all at once. Yusuke looked a little disgusted on an artistic level, and Akira could almost hear him explaining the creation’s lack of true conviction, or vision, or something. Akechi was looking from the object to Akira, then back to the object, then back at Akira in a way that only cemented the Phantom Thief leader’s suspicions regarding Akechi’s feelings for him. 

Akira wished that his mask would come with him into the theater for once instead of only manifesting in the movie world, because he would have been much more comfortable with glancing at his other teammates with it on. But knowing that he would be seen didn’t stop him. Ann seemed completely unfazed, and Akira reminded himself that, for all he knew, she had been approached to wear outfits even more scandalous than this one as part of her work. Makoto’s had gone as stiff as the iron mask she wore in the Metaverse, and just as cold. Haru’s face was actually a little flushed, and she was biting the inside of her lip while deliberately not looking at any of her fellow Thieves. Well, now.

Futaba was the one person in the entire crowd not looking at the thing dangling from Theodore’s pinched thumb and forefinger. No. She was looking straight at Akira, and her expression was knowing. It took everything Akira had not to flinch at the understanding he saw in his surrogate younger sister’s expression, or at the deliberate way that she waggled her eyebrows a moment later.

Fuck!

Akira made himself look back at Theodore, who was still talking from within the person-sized popcorn costume his sister had trapped him in. “— defensive properties are far beyond those of anything else the popper has been able to manifest thus far, I must say! I believe that it is in your best interests to take full advantage of this most durable garment in battle, and —” The concession stand’s only employee wilted a little at the strangely muted reaction to what he was saying. “Er, is there something wrong?”

“Oh, no, dude, believe me, nothing is wrong,” Ryuji said, grinning openly at the steel-plated bunny outfit before looking to the others. “Hey, Ann, maybe you should —”

“Drop dead, Ryuji! I didn’t do it for money, so you’re not gonna see me —” Well, Akira had been right about her getting the offer, at least.

“Do not insult Ann that way, Ryuji!” Yusuke said, his impassioned outburst catching Ryuji off guard and stopping Ann in her tracks. The blonde actually looked a little touched, until Yusuke opened his mouth again, continuing, “Such a vulgar thing would only warp Ann’s natural beauty. My art would be better served if she was to stride into battle unsullied, proud to bare all in the name of —”

“You were almost there, Yusuke,” Ann muttered.

Akira’s attention was torn away from the byplay between his companions when a by-now familiar voice _tut, tut_ ’d from behind him. When he turned around, Elizabeth was standing beside Theodore behind the concession stand’s counter, and she had swiped the scandalously low-cut garment from her brother’s increasingly uncertain grip. “Brother, you really need to become more familiar with the mores of human society,” Elizabeth said, nonchalantly draping the much-debated outfit over her shoulders like a scarf. Some of the “armor’s” metal plating sections jostled together noisily as she hopped onto the counter, swung her legs from one side to the other, and finally came down on both feet. “Humans are careful to keep the majority of their skin covered under normal circumstances, younger brother!” She twirled on one heel to face him, continuing, “To wear so little and bare so much, as in the case of this outfit you have just innocently tried to gift to them, is considered immodest! Only the most wantonly prideful dress in such a way in public.” She shook her head. “Only born winners have the pride to bare everything, as the fetchingly haired young man behind me tried to recommend to his friend. Indeed, one would need the kind of pride that results from a winning streak, which is why humans call those with such pride ‘streakers.’ Do you see, dear brother?” she finished, oblivious to the reactions of the Phantom Thieves behind her, which ranged from Futaba tearing up while trying not to laugh, to Ann just forlornly shaking her head. 

“I believe I…do?” Theodore said, the uncertainty in his voice very plain. He looked a little sad as Elizabeth walked away from the concession stand with the outfit in tow, headed for the equipment room on the other side of the theater.

Akira watched her leave, only stirred from his half-unconscious observation when he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder, and spun around to see Futaba looking up at him. “Yeah?” he said, looking around; the other Phantom Thieves had dispersed, and even Theodore had retreated to the back room behind the concession stand. Probably mourning his masterpiece.

Futaba looked at him for several seconds, then narrowed her eyes in a malicious expression. “So, who do you want to see wearing it?” she finally said.

Flinching visibly in lieu of an actual answer, Akira felt himself redden as Futaba laughed at him. 

O O O

Hours later, on the way to where everyone was camped out with sleeping bags, Akira heard a loud, incredibly conspicuous “Psst!” come from the doorway that led into the equipment room. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the door, which was slightly ajar, now that he paid some attention to it. “Psst!” he heard again.

Akira moved closer this time. “Yeah?” he said softly. That had to be Elizabeth, right? 

In the darkness beyond the doorway, Akira could spot a single golden eye as the door opened a little wider. “Akira! Trickster who bears the strength of the Wild Card! I have great need of your assistance!” Even in a stage whisper, her strange cadence still stood out. “I beg of you, come inside! It is an emergency.”

Akira couldn’t even imagine what was happening beyond that door. Something with Doe? “Alright, hold on,” he said a little tiredly, moving for the door.

When he stepped through, he found himself in near total darkness, which transitioned quickly to total darkness as the door closed behind him. “Elizabeth?” he said guardedly. In the dark, he was far more aware of her…presence, of the strange power that she and Theodore and the twins all shared. Probably because when he was actually looking at her, he was too focused on the cuteness factor to pay attention to the fact that she wasn’t human. “Um…”

“I have a confession to make,” came her voice from behind him. “It pains me to admit this before a guest of the Velvet Room, particularly one that I admire, but I am afraid I lied to you, Akira.” A moment later, Elizabeth actually let out a faint gasp, as if to fill the vacuum where she had been expecting his surprise to be.

He fought the urge to let out a sigh. “Why am I in here, Elizabeth?” he finally said. “And can you put the lights on? This room smells weird. Like popcorn and leather.”

“Oh, Akira. My wild, fetching Akira.” Akira actually did let out a gasp when he felt two warm hands settle on his shoulders, and was immediately torn between the urge to flee and a sudden, spectacularly inappropriate boner. “It is not the room which smells that way.” One of her hands left his shoulder,and a moment later, the lights clicked on. The room — not much larger than a supply closet, maybe about seven or eight feet square — looked much as it had the last time he was in here, but a few sleeping bags and blankets had been thrown down on the ground.

Dreading what he was going to find, but at the same time feeling about as excited as Ryuji had looked earlier, Akira turned around. 

Elizabeth’s uniform as a Velvet Room attendant hadn’t been lacking in charm, when she and her brother had arrived in the theater. Akira had tried not to be too obvious about staring at her legs, not to mention her arms. Once he had been made aware that she and Theodore were essentially someone else’s Caroline or Justine, it had been hard not to wonder if Elizabeth’s counterpart to him had felt the same way. There had been a definite feeling like he was encroaching on someone else’s territory by talking to her, or, worse, flirting with her in the strange way she managed. 

Now, though, any thoughts of his twins or her Wild Card were slapped right out of his head by the sight of Elizabeth wearing — barely contained within, really — the bunny suit she had been so quick to snatch from her brother’s grip earlier. Its low-cut chest barely held her pale breasts from spilling out, and its black-and-white checkered, leotard-like shape hugged tightly to the curves of her ass and waist. The sparse collection of metal plating that had barely qualified the suit as armor was gone. On her head, Elizabeth wore a pair of cheap-looking black bunny ears. 

It took everything Akira had to snap his eyes back up to Elizabeth’s own, but she had no such restraint, and when he saw her golden eyes staring down, he realized that his aroused reaction to what she was wearing — and her proximity — was very much on display. “An emergency,” he repeated.

“Why, that was true, after a fashion, and I know that humanity is fond of its half-truths!” Elizabeth said, moving closer and resting her other hand back on his shoulder. The contact made him hyper-aware of her warmth and proximity. “You see, Akira, I’m feeling so horny that my life may be at risk,” she said, her voice nonchalant in the face of Akira’s choked reaction. She stepped closer, dragging her hands down Akira’s chest before swiftly bringing one down, reaching for him and squeezing his erection through his thin pants before he could react.

Akira enjoyed the feeling of her hand cupping and squeezing his cock for a moment, helped along by the look of obvious excitement on Elizabeth’s face. Then, he reached down himself and grabbed her ass with both hands, pulling her to him. Elizabeth moved her hand out of the way as his cock ground against her through the leather of her outfit. “Where’d you learn to talk like that?” he said, grinding against her and enjoying the way the Velvet Room attendant’s mouth formed a circle of pleasure at the contact. 

“I once accompanied my own guest to a club in the human city where he resided, and when he left me unchaperoned for a brief time, I listened in on many conversations around the dance floor,” she eventually explained, spreading her legs a little as Akira released her ass with one hand to interpose it between her thigh and the leather to make for her clit. Soon he was rubbing at her through the outfit and enjoying the little moans that resulted. 

“Oh yeah?” Akira continued to stimulate her without mercy, before reaching for a series of buttons and ripping them free. Suddenly, the leather covering her crotch fell away, hanging from behind her ass and leaving her utterly exposed. She wasn’t wearing anything beneath the suit. Did she even wear panties? Akira couldn’t bring himself to care enough to ask, not when he could rub his cock against her naked cunt. “So what, are you saying you picked up how to act like a slut from a few conversations at a bar?”

Elizabeth bit her lip as his assault grew to include a nibbling at the side of her neck. She lifted one leg and wrapped it around Akira before leaning against the wall behind her. Akira accepted the invitation to shove her up against it, grabbing her other leg and wrapping it around himself with one strong hand. “I have always been an eager student in the ways of human behavior,” she said, her voice uncharacteristically clipped, her tone needy. 

“Are you asking me to teach you?” he said, grinning as he reached down to grip his cock, guiding himself to her entrance. He had never moved this fast with anyone else, and under any other circumstances, he would have been scrambling all over himself to make absolutely sure that she was ready for this, that she wanted this. But Elizabeth had coaxed him into the room and initiated everything, and when she looked down at where his cock head was parting her thick, puffy folds, there was only gleeful expectation on her face. 

“I had a teacher,” she admitted, then bit her lip hard as he began to push into her. “…But he didn’t seem interested in covering the final lesson I had hoped to learn from him,” she said in a rush, then groaned as Akira pushed half his length into her with his own drawn-out, almost agonized moan. 

“Then he was a, a fucking idiot,” Akira said, a familiar grin spreading across his face. There was something twisted about feeling more like Joker once there was a chance he was stealing someone else’s girl, especially when he had been worried about just that earlier. But in the moment, alone with her and with her tight, hot muscles clenching around him as he entered her, he couldn’t bring himself to feel bad at all. So this other ‘Wild Card’ hadn’t hooked up with this woman when he’d had the chance? Well, then. “Ask me,” he said, his voice suddenly Joker’s.

“W-what?” she said, her voice off-kilter and far more human than usual. “Ask you what?”

“To teach you,” Akira said, not pushing in any further, not capturing her lips or grabbing her ass the way he wanted to. He just looked at her. “Ask me to fuck you because this other guy wouldn’t. I’ll do anything you want, but you have to ask first.”

Elizabeth let out a thrilled laugh, her legs tightening around him. “Is this what you humans call…’netting a rare?’” she asked, looking at him from where her back was braced against the door. “Fi, fine, yes!” She pulled the front of her too-snug bunny suit’s down past her breasts, letting them spill free. “Fuck me the way my Wild Card wouldn’t! The way only a Trickster can!”

Akira immediately threw himself forward, burying the last few inches of his thick cock inside her. She let out a half-whine, half-scream through grit teeth, then raised both hands to bury her fingers in his dark hair and pull him down to kiss her. Akira reciprocated immediately, devouring her mouth with his own, pounding into her with wild thrusts as the situation seemed to take control. He’d never been this aggressive before, but fuck it, whatever the Velvet Room attendants were, they could take this. When he came up for air, he said, “It’s a good thing…you weren’t…my attendant.”

Elizabeth looked up at him, her face flushed and her lips parted. She almost looked hurt for a moment, but was too high on the thrill of his cock pistoning in and out of her in unbroken rhythm to really voice it. “W-why?”

“Because,” he said, gripping her ass and using it as leverage to speed up. He felt his balls slapping against her with every thrust, heard his hips colliding with hers again and again and again. “I’d never have gotten anything done. I’d be too busy with you.” He looked down at her and grinned at the sudden, almost explosive scarlet flush that made it all the way down to her shoulders. “I’d just take you straight home with me and have you live in my bed. Have you join the team just to keep you around in case I got horny.” The things he was saying were absolutely ridiculous, almost hideous, but at the same time he had a feeling that Elizabeth would love to hear about how wanted she really was, even if it wasn’t by the Wild Card she’d expected. 

She let out an unsteady laugh, then cried out as a powerful orgasm rippled through her, making her tighten that little bit more around him as he continued to pound her relentlessly. “Oh, that’s too much,” she cried, her hands lowering to his shoulders and digging into them. “It, it feels so much! But don’t stop!” Her heeled shoes, mismatched in color with her checkered bunny outfit, dug into Akira’s back. “It isn’t really netting a rare until the winning man releases his seed inside the unfaithful female!” she suddenly said, sounding completely earnest despite the insanity that had just left her mouth.

Akira stared at her for a second, then finally “got it,” laughing as he threw himself into what was happening, finally discarding all of his control and just going for it. “Are you asking me to steal you? I don’t have a calling card…handy…” He was getting close, but he wanted to last just a little longer. A little…

“Y, yes!” Elizabeth stared up at him, her golden eyes almost glowing with the intensity of her desire. “Steal me! Take me away like some trophy! I don’t even want to go back to my time when this is over, I want to follow you to yours!”

Joker — because now, in the heat of things, he was thinking of himself as a Phantom Thief first and foremost — held onto his resolve for a few more thrusts. He wasn’t sure if what she was asking was possible, or even how serious she was, but he held onto her almost painfully tight as he thrust into her one, two, three more times before finally letting go. 

Elizabeth’s face transformed into a picture of utter shock as he released spurt after spurt of hot cum into her not-quite-human body, his instinctive half-thrusts driving his seed deeper into her. Shock was soon supplanted by satisfaction, however, and her lips were soon parted in a loud, almost broken cry of lust as she came around him again. The sight was too much for Joker to resist, and he leaned down once more to claim her lips in a kiss as hungry as their first.


	2. Elizabeth 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Elizabeth's urging, Joker sets out to try and rub his relationship with Makoto's former Velvet Room attendant in the other Wild Card's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by an anon.

Joker wasn't sure what to expect when the latest group of Persona users finally arrived in the theater to join his own Phantom Thieves and the self-styled Investigation Team who had already shown up. The Inaba crew had already managed to make themselves at home in the theater with his classmates, and any awkwardness that had been present while they were first exploring the movies had managed to fade. 

After meeting the S.E.E.S. crew, though -- he hadn't even bothered trying to memorize what that stood for -- Joker was wondering exactly how their living situation was going to shake out. 

"Put your arm around my waist, please," came a familiar voice from his side. Joker looked down, knowing what he had heard, but a little shocked at just how intent Elizabeth had sounded. When he caught sight of her she wasn't looking at him at all -- her eyes were locked on the crowd of mingled Persona users near the entrance to the movie they were already exploring. 

"Uh, what?" he got out, before biting down hard on his lip to stifle a curse. Without another word, Elizabeth had raised one of the heeled boots of the outfit she had taken to wearing so enthusiastically these last few weeks, shifted her stance to lean against him, then driven her heel down -- not very hard, but firmly enough that he got the point -- into the toe of his boot. "Fine, but you have explaining to do later," he said under his breath, looping one arm around the Velvet Room attendant's waist. 

Elizabeth wasn't Joker's Velvet Room attendant, of course. Justine and Caroline were undoubtedly on the other side of that blue door right now. But she had shown up along with Theodore early on. It was a little strange to think about how many weeks he had spent here already, and how much of that time had been spent with...her.

The strange, wild whims that had driven her into his arms -- a self-admitted interest in being "stolen" away from her own Wild Card, as well as a simple attraction between the two of them that hadn't gone away in the weeks since -- were something that Joker hadn't exactly forgotten about. She liked to bring up that particular...fascination, her interest in "netting a rare," as she had put it, pretty frequently in the bedroom. Or the closet. Or in dead end hallways in movie labyrinths that had already been safely explored. Pretty much anywhere they had fucked.

But Joker had forgotten about the ramifications of it all, hadn't really been thinking about the possibility that, like the Inaba crew, the Persona users that Elizabeth had known might eventually crop up, including that team's Wild Card. Minato, he'd called himself in the movie. 

And suddenly, as the guy in question finally stepped out of the chaotic mess of people still getting to know each other, the hand Joker had on Elizabeth's hip felt awfully exposed. 

Fighting the urge to lift his hand away from where Elizabeth wanted it, Joker gave Minato a wave with his free hand. "Hey, you fought pretty well in there." 

"Hey, thanks," the other Wild Card said, a downwards flick of the eye not hidden behind his messy blue hair the only sign that he was noticing anything unusual. "You did pretty well too. I guess you got your practice in the same way we have."

"Yeah," Joker said, trying not to give in to the sheer awkwardness of the situation. Really, it wasn't so bad, so long as --

"So, Minato, how have you been faring without my assistance?" Elizabeth said, her voice coming from somewhere in the vicinity of Joker's chest, where she was now leaning. 

"We've been doing pretty well, Elizabeth," the other Wild Card said, smiling as he looked to her. It didn't look like there were any hard feelings on his end, at least not any that Joker could suss out. "Though not as well as we'll be doing once we have you helping out again.”

Before Joker could stop her -- though really, he couldn't have known what she was going to say, so none of this was his own fault, unless he was to go back and count sticking his dick in her particular brand of crazy in the first place -- Elizabeth said, in the same tone of voice that she had spat out so many harmlessly spacey things in the weeks that Joker had known her, "Well, actually, Ren's attendants have been doing their fair share, filling in for me when it comes to that particular duty, so you'll want to see them about fusing any new Personas." 

And then, before either of the Wild Cards present could get in a word edgewise, she continued: "And my dear Ren here has been doing more than his fair share of filling as well, so I'm rather busy these days."

O O O

"Why," was all he said as soon as they were in private. This time, he had been the one to get Elizabeth into the equipment closet, and he hadn't been coy about it either, simply choosing to drag her in behind him. He hadn't slammed her against the door -- he didn't want this going There, at least not right this second. 

It was hard not for his thoughts to drift in that direction, though. Even when he was embarrassed beyond reason -- even when he was honestly kind of pissed -- the sight of Elizabeth in the "armor" that she had poached from Theodore's stock that day weeks ago was enough to stop him in his tracks, no matter what he was doing. The way it hugged every inch of her form, the way she managed to look utterly unashamed in it...he growled, making himself focus on the situation at hand.

"'Why' is indeed the most applicable of questions," Elizabeth said, leaning against the door and tilting her head up at him, baring her neck and bringing her hands to her sides before letting them slide down to her hips. "The human mind has ever been an inquisitive one, and --" 

"No," he cut her off, doing everything he could to resist the urge to smile. "Why all that, out there? I know what we get up to in here, but you just --"

"I just informed my dear former Wild Card of our current relationship status, Ren," Elizabeth said nonchalantly. "I believe that your kind do it all the time on your 'internet,' exposing the status of your own relationships in the most pithy of ways. Well, I am far too invested in what we are to one another to let it be represented with some quick phrase. I wanted something rather more demonstrative, and that was what Makoto got." 

Joker rubbed his face with one hand. Makoto had definitely gotten something. He was sure that Makoto's look of utter shock at Elizabeth's sheer, blatant gall had been mirrored by Joker's own expression. Jaws had definitely dropped. But now…

Now he felt hopelessly aware of just how flushed she was, looking up at him with obvious pleasure on her face. 

"That whole thing turned you on, didn't it?" he said, lifting one hand to brace it against the door beside her. Damn it. He wasn't supposed to be smiling. He definitely, absolutely shouldn't be smiling. He was supposed to be mad at her. "That whole thing was just you getting off."

"Now, see, Ren, that is not precisely accurate," she said, smiling widely at him. She rubbed both hands up and down the fronts of her thighs, obviously aching to be touching herself. "I believe I was doing just about everything but getting off, as doing so in public would have been quite impolite." At Joker's scoff, her smile turned into a grin. He was rubbing off on her in all the worst ways. "You know I would never dream of getting off without your help. Or at least, without you to watch -- nnhahah!" Whatever she had been about to say was pushed out of sight, out of mind by the way that Joker, unable to help himself, brought his other hand to her rub at her sex through her clothing. 

"You know what I mean, Elizabeth." He leaned in closer as she let out an outright moan at the way he skipped right past any notion of playing around, teasing her clit through the clinging material of the outfit she always seemed to wear for him. "Is he the one who got away? You always talk like nothing happened, but am I just...second best?" He rubbed faster at her cunt with his fingers while continuing to work her clit with his thumb. "Should I be jealous?"

He wasn't, but he wanted her off balance and that was exactly what Joker was getting. 

"Nnohhhh, n-no, he should be," she whined out, bucking her hips shamelessly as she tried her best to hasten the climax he was already building up to bringing her to. "He, he should...know what he missed out on...but you...could never be...second...b-b-best," she got out, looking up at him with the nearly-glowing golden eyes that had so bewitched him in the first place.

He was pretty sure she was being sincere. 

"So you don't want him back, but you want him to hurt, is that it?" He moved his other hand from the door to her chest, yanking the top of the bunny outfit down and letting her tits spill free. A moment later, he was squeezing her without much in the way of gentleness, and the sounds she was making grew louder. Loud enough for someone to hear from outside. "That seems a little vicious for a slutty little bunny like you."

That made Elizabeth bite her lip, and Joker grinned. He wasn't sure how Elizabeth had picked up on certain aspects of human culture, but she seemed to have one hell of a fetish for anything that qualified as one back in the real world, and while he wasn't exactly looking to help her explore all of them, there were some things he didn't mind helping her out with. And she loved being treated like a pet nearly as much as she so obviously enjoyed the idea of being stolen away from her old Wild Card. 

Or, as had become so excruciatingly clear outside, the idea of cucking him outright. 

"You're going to have to tell me what you want if you want me to play along with your little games, Elizabeth," he continued. "I'll get you off as often as you like, but if you want me to fill some role you had in mind, you need to be nice and clear with me."

She took a ragged, shuddering breath as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. "I want...I want him to know exactly what he's missing," she finally said, one hand raised and squeezing at the breast that Ren didn't already have in his hand. "I want...I want you to help me show him, e-exactly...what...he'll never have..."

"Just how much do you want to show him, exactly?" Ren said, but before he could ask any further questions, Elizabeth gave way to a more vocal climax than he was used to, and, not wanting to indulge her desire to be seen like this just yet, he raised his hand from her chest and slapped the palm over her mouth. She looked up at him, her eyes almost seeming to flash gold for a moment as her hips thrashed and wetness left his other hand slick. 

He thought he already knew the answer.

O O O

At first it was just relatively little things.

Once they had cleared the first couple of movies, Futaba had figured out how to rig the theaters to show something a little more interesting -- and a little less life-threatening -- than the labyrinth movies that they had spent so much time exploring. "I don't really know how this collective unconsciousness stuff works," his sister had said, "but it's not that far off from the internet. So, yeah, streaming."

That had quickly led to movie nights.

And now, Joker was going to commit an unforgivable crime. 

When he had asked Futaba to let someone else -- anyone else -- run her laptop during that night’s marathon, she had refused point blank, then asked the fatal question:  _ “Ren, why?” _

_ He cast about for some sort of excuse, didn’t find one. There really wasn’t one he could give. “Could you at least keep your eyes on the movie?” _

_ Futaba looked at him harder, then grinned.  _

_ "Don't look at me like that," Joker said. _

_ "Are you bringing a date to the movies, big brother?" There was something about the mocking way that Futaba belted out that particular nii-san that made him want to run away from this conversation. "Are you going to do naughty things?" _

_ "Keep your eyes on the movie," he repeated, trying to make it sound like an order. Authoritative. He was the older sibling.  _

_ "Is your opposite number on Team Buzzkill going to be at movie night too? Actually, I do think I invited him, now that I think about it..." _

_ "Did he say he was going to come?" Joker asked, then winced. He didn't want her to think the answer was all that important, but given that he had just asked at all... _

_ "I think he definitely wanted to. But maybe I should warn him off, if you're planning to get frisky with your girlfriend there."  _

_ Joker made himself roll his eyes. "Come on, why would I do something like that?" _

_ He shouldn't have even bothered. She actually laughed. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Futaba leaned in close on the couch, rested a hand on Joker's shoulder, and whispered into Joker's ear. "I've read those doujins too, big brother _ ." 

Now, Joker felt distinctly less ridiculous than he had while planning any of this with Elizabeth, or when Futaba had been teasing him about it. In fact, none of this felt silly at all.

He didn't know if Futaba had been trying to help him out or not, but the movie she had picked for the start of the marathon -- and the only one he and Elizabeth planned on being here for -- was a loud one. He wasn't big on foreign stuff, but the thing was rife with explosions and action scenes, which was good for what was currently going on. 

"Is he watching," Elizabeth asked quietly. 

"How the hell would I know that?" Joker said, his arm still wrapped around her. This time, though he wasn't bothering with her hip. His hand was blatantly, openly on her chest, and he was making a point of squeezing her as possessively as he knew how. 

They were behind most of the rest of the people who had shown up tonight, but had very specifically sat down a few rows in front of Minato, and far enough to the left of where he was sitting alone that Joker was pretty sure that he could see everything that was happening pretty well. But there was the constant risk that someone would get up or turn around, particularly as Elizabeth let out faint but audible sounds as Joker continued to fondle her. 

"This isn't enough," Elizabeth said, her voice barely a whisper. Her lips were parted -- the only thing keeping her from panting was probably the need for quiet between them -- and her eyes were clouded with lust. Joker knew that he wasn't the primary cause, either. This entire situation had her turned up to a higher gear than he had ever seen her in, and he was almost worried about exactly how he was going to handle this. He could see all this getting out of control very quickly. 

"What else do you want me to do," he said, struggling not to hiss the words. But then she answered his question for him. 

Her chest pulling out of his grip, Elizabeth lounged lower and lower in her chair...then slid neatly out of it, the seat flipping back as the former Velvet Room attendant turned and went to her knees beside him. Her back was still to where he knew Minato was sitting, but Joker panicked as he realized exactly what was about to happen here. This couldn't be real.

But, fortunately or unfortunately, it absolutely was, and after making quick work of his zipper and pants button, his cock sprang free only for Elizabeth to get her mouth wrapped around it in an instant. 

Joker had no idea if he should slouch lower or stay the way he was sitting; he absolutely didn't want Minato to actually see too closely what was happening, though there wasn't a chance in hell that the other Wild Card didn't know the basics of what was playing out. To Joker's shock, he was rock hard, maybe harder than he had been since dropping into the theater and getting with Elizabeth. 

Was she rubbing off on him? He didn't know, didn't care, couldn't make himself care when Elizabeth was giving him the best head he'd ever gotten. He didn't know for sure if it just felt that way because of the situation, or if she really was stepping up her game so far past where she had previously taken it. Either way, he found himself bringing a hand to the back of her head and -- in spite of how the movement of his arm would make it even more excruciatingly clear to anyone watching just what was happening -- he started to guide her up and down his shaft. 

She was being quiet, just like he'd asked, but he still felt the little moan she let out in response around his cock, vibrating around his length in a way that was nearly torture. He wanted to moan himself. He wanted to grip her by the back of the head harder than he was doing and just skullfuck his girlfriend outright. But he controlled himself, pent in by the situation just as much as he was turned on by it. 

She was definitely rubbing off on him. Or maybe he'd had an exhibitionism kink all along. Joker didn't know and didn't have the space in his head to know, not when he was ready to scream with the pleasure he was feeling. 

He couldn't look at the movie screen, couldn't pay even a second's attention to the explosions playing out in surround sound in front of him. He was just grateful for the way all the noise masked what was happening so thoroughly, at least for anyone not gifted with a front row seat the way that Minato was. 

It was only a few more moments before -- bringing his other hand to join its twin on the back of Elizabeth’s head, pushing her down to take his cock deep into her throat -- he lost all control and found himself cumming, erupting down her throat with what felt like greater force than he ever had before. It felt like he was dying. Every thought was scoured from his head from how intense the pleasure was, until the only thing left was the desire for more. 

When she finally pulled her head up -- he watched her swallow -- he couldn’t tell if her eyes were literally glowing, or if it was just the light of the movie reflecting off of them. But either way, he could see the hunger for more in them, matching his. 

O O O

"Leave the door open," he heard her say breathlessly as she dragged them into the room they both shared. "Don't even push it a little bit shut." 

"Are you serious," he said, kicking his shoes off and starting to re-unbutton his pants as he followed her. She was considerably faster than him, though, and soon enough was on her knees on the other side of the bed. "Oh my god," he said, as she began to peel her way out of the bunny suit. "You're crazy."

"Only by human standards," she said breathlessly, not exactly disagreeing with him. "Lights off, but door open. Hurry, h-hurry up, if he's going to follow us it's going to be soon."

It was crazy, the way those words made him strip faster, pulling his pants down and then yanking his shirt up past his head. He was already rock hard again, already desperate for more of this than he'd already indulged in. "Leave the ears on," he said. 

Elizabeth let out a heartfelt laugh as she stopped what she had been doing. She had been on the verge of yanking the pair of slightly tacky rabbit ears off her head, the ones that she always wore with the suit. But she looked at him playfully, reaching down to rub at her own visibly soaked cunt -- visibly, that was, until he flicked off the lights and followed her onto the bed. 

As soon as he did, she leaned forward and fell onto her hands and knees. "I want you to have me from behind, Ren," she whispered playfully. "Take me like an entirely different animal -- unless, do bunnies do it doggy style too?" 

The sudden shift from fervent lust to genuine inquisitiveness made him laugh right back at her. "They do tonight," he said, climbing around her and then seizing her by the hips. Elizabeth let out a little whine in response, wiggling her ass as best as she could in his grip. He responded by sandwiching his still-erect cock between her cheeks, briefly hotdogging her, if only to get himself a little readier for what was about to come. "You're sure about this?"

"Stop asking me obvious questions and fuck me," she said. "Fuck me...fuck me the way a real Wild Card does, Ren."

Something about the sudden shift in her tone made him grin, as he realized that from here on out, she wanted him in character. 

Well, fine. He could do that. He was used to wearing masks.

"You mean, the way your last Wild Card wouldn’t?” he said, continuing to hotdog her. "I still don't know how anybody could look at you and not want a piece of this ass, Elizabeth. Is he even straight?" 

"I don't...nnh, stop teasing me...I don't know...I saw him with other girls..."

"Like who?" he said, pulling his cock back to instead slide it up and down her pussy from behind. "Like who, one of the girls he brought here? Like hell any of them are a match for you." He gripped her ass with both hands, giving her a rough squeeze that dragged out another moan from her. "It doesn't matter, though, I don't know why you should be hung up over it." 

Did he hear footsteps? He couldn't know, but just the thought was enough to keep him hard, if not get him harder. If that was even possible. 

"I...I'm not...he, he doesn't matter..." She let out a whine as he continued to grind up and down her cunt. "Please, Ren, please don't tease me...I need your fat, hard Wild Card cock...you know I can't live without it..."

If he hadn't been rubbing it against her pussy, Joker would have wanted literally anything other than to admit just how hard those words were getting him. Even his breathing was getting heavier. It was almost embarrassing. "What? What did you want me to do, bunny?" He heard her let out a little gasp as he dropped that particular pet name again. "I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me exactly what it is, Elizabeth. Aren't you supposed to be better at attending me? You are my attendant now, after all."

She let out a little laugh, then looked up at him past her shoulder. "Y-your cock, I want it...I want you to r-rail my little bunny cunt with your superior cock the way he wouldn't, Ren!"

And that was just about all he could take before his restraints finally broke.

With a roar, Ren slammed into her, most of his cock pushing past the folds of her incredibly soaked cunny in one thrust. She let out a desperate, gleeful squeal as he entered her, but it was nothing compared to the thrill he was feeling right now. It wasn't normal, it wasn't proper, it couldn't possibly be right. He actually didn't have a problem with Minato, saw him as a powerful ally and someone worth getting to know as a friend, and it was...probably kind of sick the way he was thinking about hurting the other guy. 

The way he was actually getting hard about this situation, which could only hurt the guy.

And those were almost definitely footsteps, now. Not the footsteps of someone walking, but someone shuffling in place just outside the door. He could see a shadow across the hallway, starting only a few feet away from the corner of his doorway. He didn't know for sure who it was, but...well, who else would have stopped?

Gripping both of her hips, he began to thrust deeper into her, taking care not to hurt her but otherwise letting himself indulge in the feeling that he'd gotten used to over the last few weeks. "You're, so, t-tight," he said, making sure his voice carried. "Tightest girl I've ever had. And I've had a few."

"You could have...anyone..." she whined out, letting her hips throw back again and again to meet his thrusts. "Anyone at all, but who did you choose, Ren?"

He grinned, finally sheathing the whole of his cock inside her. He didn't stop slamming into her after that, though. He just kept going, propelled forward by a twisted excitement that he didn't know how to handle, save by indulging in it fully. "I chose you, didn't I, bunny? I chose you, and now you're all mine. My precious little bunny rabbit slut of a girlfriend, aren't you?" He slammed into her again. "Aren't you! Tell me!" 

"Yes!" she screamed out, throwing herself back even harder, her hips slapping lewdly against his with every forward thrust he delivered to her waiting pussy. "I'm yours, only yours, just yours! He could have had me but he just wouldn't...w-wouldn't...nnh!" 

He felt her cum, and knew that she was oversensitive. 

Good.

Drawing out a scream of unexpected pleasure, he kept railing Elizabeth, continued to slam into her again and again with a kind of force he'd never applied before. He knew without any doubt that she could take it, that she was more than capable. She wasn't even human, was something greater, nearly a Shadow herself from the way she'd described herself to him. But mostly he knew she could handle it because they'd done this so much. He thought he knew her limits, and wasn't afraid of pushing them a little. He knew she could handle this. 

"You need...to stop being so hung up over that guy..." 

"I'm, I'm not -- AAHN! AH, ah, a-AH, REN!" He saw her hands spread wider on the bed, her fingers clenching tightly on the bedspread beneath her. She was losing her grip, in more ways than one. 

"You're mine, Elizabeth. I stole you the way I steal everything else. Whose are you? Say it!"

"You!" she cried out, her cunt clenching down hard around his cock as he continued to drive into her with a kind of force he hadn't ever known he had in him. 

"Who do you belong to?"

She let out a whine that turned into a scream. "You, Ren, you!" 

"Whose cock is better, mine or his?"

He knew that she hadn't ever been with him -- or if she had, she was being all kinds of coy about it -- but the question wasn't really one that mattered in terms of reality. He was giving her what she wanted, letting her indulge in the idea of tearing the guy who was essentially her ex down. Denigrating him where they both knew he could hear. 

Where, in fact -- as Ren let himself sink lower and lower on top of her, settling down on her until he let go of one hip to wrap it around her waist instead -- he could probably see them. He saw the shadow shift, and for an instant, Ren was almost certain that he saw blue hair in view. 

"Yours! Your cock! You're superior, the better man, more than he ever could have been!" She was squeezing tighter around him, climaxing around his still-pistoning cock, and her voice was twisted by sheer, sick bliss as she shouted the things that Ren knew Minato could hear. "I, I used to feel a-awful that he w-wouldn't pick me, but, but now I'm glad! I'm glad he missed out!"

"Because you'd never have met me if he hadn't been so blind," Ren said, feeling himself getting closer. Much closer. 

"And you, you could have stolen me anyway! B-but!" She was losing it, her cunt twitching around him helplessly as he continued to push her past her limits. "But I'm glad I had you first! B-because I want y-your superior, better Wild Card d-dick to be the only one I've ever had!"

And with that, Ren slammed forward into her one last time. And as he let out what felt like pint after pint of spunk into her pussy, Ren saw the shadow outside the door start to pull away, and heard footsteps disappearing down the hall, going from a walk to a run until he couldn't hear them anymore. 

He pulled her up, still hilted inside her, and when she was on her knees leaning helplessly -- almost bonelessly, in how utterly sated she was -- against him, she turned her head to the side just in time for him to seize her lips in a kiss. 

When they pulled apart, he whispered, “Was that what you were hoping for?”

Her only answer was to smile before reaching up with both hands, grasping him by the hair, and tugging him down for another kiss. Which probably meant yes. 

O O O

“You’re welcome,” Futaba said the next morning. 

“For the movie?” Ren asked, his voice guardedly. 

“No,” she said, her eyes not rising from her laptop. “For closing your door for you.”

It took Ren a moment to get it, but when he did, his face heated up something like a hundred degrees, and when Futaba finally looked up, she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, consider [following me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathedralvelvet), where you can find information on my other works.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider following me on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/cathedralvelvet), where you can find information on my stories!


End file.
